chirpcraft_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Chirpcraft Lore: The Poison Dragon
In Chirpcraft, there is a mob known as the Poison Dragon. Flockmates often bring it up in a conversation, and it sells swords for potions instead of money. In-game, potions are sold for free in most Flock Camps, due to the fact that they make your bird drunk. The Poison Dragon is the most powerful mob in the game, and if you have enough potions in your inventory, it will do anything to get to you (even destroy blocks!). When it gets to you, it will automatically bring up a conversation GUI showing a list of the swords you have enough potions to buy. The reply options are to buy one of those swords, or to see the full list of swords. If you ask to buy a sword that you don't have enough potions to buy, the Poison Dragon will say no. If you try again, you will get the same answer. Ask a third time, and the Poison Dragon will one-hit kill you and take your potions. Since this kind of sword-selling mob sells swords for cheap prices, it is hard to get in-game. It requires a potion portal, which is one of the hardest things to build in-game. It requires 17 diamond blocks. This should take a while. If you don't mine much, this isn't an objective you should be eager to complete. Once you get those diamond blocks, place them in the format as shown in the picture, then fill one of the holes with water and the other with lava. Then, drop one of each kind of potion in each hole. Both liquids should become covered in rainbows. Be careful. The Potion-Lava can still damage you, and the textures for every Potion-liquid are the same, so don't fall in. Once you do that, mine the diamond block separating the two liquids. The Potion-Water and Potion-Lava will mix and melt a hole down to the core of the world, even going through bedrock. Now, jumping in it will not damage you. Once you get them to mix, jump down. Once you fall past bedrock, your bird will spin uncontrollably and eventually, the screen will go black. A few seconds after the screen goes black, your bird will wake up in a hallway made of white blocks. Those blocks cannot be mined. Most players, especially brave ones, will walk forward through the hallway, into the darkness. After a bit of walking, running, glide-running, or flying, the player will come to a white block with a hole in it. Water pours out of that hole into a small goblet. Picking up the goblet will stop the flow of water, and drinking from it will teleport you to the Poison Dragon's Fortress. To get to the Poison Dragon, head through the hallway near where you end up after drinking. To get yourself killed, head the other way. Heading the other way will take you into a room full of chests of Emeralds, Diamonds, and for some reason, snowballs. Opening a chest and taking stuff out of it will make the Poison Dragon come in and 1-hit kill you with a cloud of poison. If you head further into the fortress, you'll find an Iron door leading outside. If you look outside, you'll find a TON of creepers and a TON of dragons. If you open the door and the creepers come in, the Poison Dragon's guards will herd them back in, then call the Poison Dragon to come and kill you.